Save Your Goodbyes
by carissima
Summary: Emma's dreams are shockingly and surprisingly coming true. Can she change the future? Begins with Mercy Street.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This begins at the same time as the episode Mercy Street, back in S4. It's a little slow-moving to begin with, so I apologise. The first two chapters are very similar to what happens on the show, so I do sincerely apologise for that, but if you stick with it, hopefully you'll see why I needed to do that.**

_Emma found herself standing on the steps to Degrassi, looking in the same direction as the others. People she rarely talked to. "Who is he?" she asked, staring intently at the dark-haired boy with glasses that had them all riveted. He looked fairly innocuous to her. Kinda geeky._

_Spinner answered her. "Remember our friend Terri McGregor? The girl who was in a coma last year?"_

_Emma did remember her._

_"He's the psycho that put her there," Paige said bitterly, her eyes flaming. "His name's Rick, her ex. He used to beat her."_

Emma's eyes slowly opened as the sound of her alarm blared loudly. Shaking her head to clear it from the startlingly vivid dream, she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. As if she'd ever hang around with Paige and her friends, she giggled silently to herself. But dreaming about Terri McGregor, a girl she barely knew and had left school the year before, that had been weird. But then again, Emma thought to herself as she turned the shower on full blast, dreams were like that. Even the smallest things became part of your subconscious. Like last week, when she'd dreamed about Sean being chased by a giant mouse, after she'd watched a programme on mice and genetics a few days before. It was still a challenge to look at him and not burst into wild laughter.

She stepped into the shower and sighed happily as the hot water cascaded over her. It was just a particularly lucid dream, that's all. Nothing to freak out about.

* * *

Emma walked past Manny, Toby and JT, keeping her head held high and her pride intact. She managed a small smile for the boys, but made sure that her gaze didn't flicker over Manny. She was still embarrassed over her whole jealous-over-Liberty-and-Chris disaster, and she needed a bit longer before apologizing to both Manny and Liberty. She honestly didn't know what had come over her. Manny was right, it was the meanest thing Emma had ever said, and she didn't like it at all. 

She came to an abrupt halt when she saw Paige and the other grade elevens standing on the steps to Degrassi, just as she'd dreamt, in the same clothes and same positions, all looking towards something – or someone – standing a bit away. Afraid to look, Emma walked up behind them, and forced herself to look up. She saw the same dark-haired boy as she'd seen last night in her dreams.

"Who is he?" she asked, her voice hushed and a little unsteady as she dreaded the answer, praying that it would be different.

"Remember our friend Terri McGregor? The girl who was in a coma last year?" Spinner muttered.

Emma's face drained of color.

"He's the psycho that put her there," Paige said bitterly, in time with the silent words Emma was saying in her head. Words she'd heard before. "His name's Rick, her ex. He used to beat her."

"Yeah, and he's your new classmate, Emma," Spinner said with disgust. "He starts tenth grade tomorrow."

"We have to do something!" Emma said in shock, the words escaping from her before she could stop them. There were many causes Emma would fight for, and violence against women was one of them. It made her blood run hot to think of a man ever raising even a hand against a woman, and Rick had put a girl in a coma! He couldn't be allowed to come back and do it to some other girl, Emma had to stop him.

"I know! Let's adopt a dolphin. Treat him to defend us from Rick!" Alex said sarcastically.

Emma fixed a withering stare on her. "Or we can talk to Mr. Raditch," she pointed out.

"Sure, me and Marco can handle that without you!" Alex said, standing up and leading the way inside.

Emma smiled hesitantly at the others before leaving them to head towards her locker. It was just a coincidence, right? She'd heard the story of Terri being put in a coma by her boyfriend, and she'd probably overheard Snake talking about Rick coming back to Degrassi, and her subconscious mind had created an eerily similar conversation to the one she'd just had. That was all it was.

Pushing it firmly aside, Emma grabbed her books from her locker and headed for class, determined not to think about Rick or her dreams any more.

* * *

_Emma was surrounded. She heard herself calling out, "Support students against violence! Show the school where you stand!"_

_Paige was next to her, handing out ribbons, just as she was. "All proceeds go to the women's shelter. Thanks guys."_

_Emma repeated her slogan. "Support students against violence! Thank you!"_

_She felt Sean behind her before she saw him move around into her line of sight. "This is about Rick isn't it?" he asked her._

_"It's a silent protest," Emma said earnestly. "We want to pressure Rick. Make his life hell."_

A sense of déjà vu crept through Emma as she turned off her alarm. The dream had been just as vivid as last nights. Except that it hadn't been her. Emma wasn't the kind of girl to hang around Paige, despite yesterday's conversation. And she had no desire to make anyone's life hell. Not even someone like Rick.

" … that's the meanest thing I've ever heard you say …"

Manny's words came back to haunt her.

Emma jumped out of bed and hurried upstairs, desperate to get to school and prove her dreams wrong.

* * *

Emma found herself sitting with the grade elevens, entirely by accident. She'd sat down to check she had her homework, and the others had slowly joined her, one by one, until Marco had arrived. 

"'I always knew you were a smart boy, Marco'. Can you believe he said that?" Marco said in disgust.

"Wow," Emma couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice. "You guys really handled Raditch." Okay, so that was more for Alex's benefit than Marco's.

Rick stepped up towards them. "Marco, Paige, Spinner, Jimmy," he attempted a greeting. Faced with nothing but hostile glances, he moved to walk away, resignation all over his face.

Emma found herself standing up and stepping in front of him, blocking his way. All she could see was Terri, laying in hospital, her eyes closed and bruises on her body. She hadn't seen Terri in hospital, but the image was as clear as either of her last two dreams.

"Excuse me," Rick murmured. "I've got to get by."

"Emma, step aside," Mr Raditch ordered her.

Emma had to stop herself from scoffing. Since he'd sent her home for refusing to back down on her beliefs last year, he didn't worry her so much. "We don't want him here, Mr. Raditch!" she protested vehemently.

"This isn't one of your little crusades Emma. This is serious. I'm warning you. Stay out of it," he said firmly.

Emma stepped aside, but Raditch's words echoed in her head. This was hardly a little crusade, she fumed silently. Rick had physically hurt a girl, and there was nothing to say he wouldn't do it again. And she'd bet good money that most people in the school didn't know that behind those glasses, behind that long, floppy hair, behind that geeky, harmless expression, lay a temper that he couldn't control. It was up to her to let them know.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Wow. I've never had a story that's had zero reviews before! I'll try one more chapter and see if anyone likes the story. Review if you like it!**

Rounding the corner, Emma saw Paige and Rick were talking. Or rather, Paige and Rick were arguing. She watched as Paige yelled at him before running towards the washroom. Quickly making up her mind, Emma followed her, brushing past Rick as she went.

"Paige? Paige?" she called.

Paige appeared in a stall. "If you tell anyone about this," she sniffed, the warning clear in her tone.

"I won't," Emma swore. "I promise.

"There is a psycho in our school, Emma, and no one is doing a damn thing about it!" Paige's eyes filled.

"We will! Together," Emma promised.

"Okay, but I'm not so good at this whole protest thing," Paige admitted with a little smile.

"That's okay, because I am," Emma grinned. "Just don't call me 'cause girl', okay?"

"So Emma, what are you doing now?" Paige asked, immediately perked up by the younger girl.

"I was gonna go home," Emma admitted shyly.

"After you have a green tea frappe with me at The Dot," Paige insisted.

Emma cast a glance at Liberty and Manny, who were standing at the mirror. She had to make a decision right now. Paige or her friends. "Uh, I actually can't, Paige. Call me tonight though, and we can discuss what we're going to do about Rick. Here's my number." Emma scribbled her telephone number on a piece of paper and handed it to the older girl.

"Okay," Paige said, a little bemused by the refusal to join her. "Speak to you tonight, Emma."

Emma watched her leave before walking slowly towards her old friends.

"Hey," she said softly. A little pleadingly.

"Hanging out with the cool people, Em?" Manny said a little mockingly. "I remember when I wanted to be a cheerleader that you turned up your little nose at Paige and her crowd."

"It's different now," Emma said earnestly. "Paige is upset because Rick is back in school. I think she's really terrified of him."

"Yeah, I heard he was back," Manny said, a little less icily.

"I'm just helping her with a demonstration against him being back in Degrassi," Emma swore.

"It's none of our business," Liberty said primly.

"Liberty," Emma turned to her and offered a smile, despite the glare in Liberty's eyes. "I'm so sorry about that whole Chris thing. I don't know what came over me."

"That's okay," Liberty said, surprising Emma with her forgiveness. "We talked over lunch yesterday, and we don't really have anything in common. And he kept asking me out for a 'shake'."

"Yeah," Emma giggled. "He really loves his shakes."

"So, you wanna go join Paige for a frappe?" Manny asked as she turned towards the door and looked back at Emma.

"Are you two going?" she asked, already feeling a hundred times better after her apology.

"I guess I could do with a beverage," Liberty admitted.

"Let's go!" Emma said happily as she followed them outside.

* * *

"Joining us after all?" Paige said as Emma walked into The Dot.

"Yeah, I just had to talk to Manny and Liberty first," Emma said as she took a seat at the table next to theirs.

The girls ordered before the door opened again.

"Psycho at six o'clock," Spinner said angrily.

"My god, I can't believe this!" Paige's eyes flashed. "Let's go."

"No," Emma said quietly as she stood up and walked over to block Rick's way. "We don't want you at Degrassi."

Rick glanced around her towards Spinner and Jimmy. "I have a right to an education. What I did to Terri last year was horrible, but I'm getting therapy," he said earnestly. "I've changed."

Hardening her heart as the image of Terri in hospital flashed through her mind again, Emma stood her ground. "I don't care. Find another school, Rick, or you'll be sorry."

"Is that a threat?" Rick asked, a little nervously. "Because Mr Raditch warned you. You can't touch me."

"Maybe not at Degrassi," Emma said as she took his arm and pushed him outside.

"Okay, suddenly Emma's cooler than me!" Paige applauded.

Blushing, Emma took her seat next to Manny.

"Emma, that was so cool," Manny told her.

"You don't think it was too much?" Emma asked, trying to control her shaking hands.

"Maybe," Liberty admitted. "But what Rick did was despicable. He can't just say he's changed and expect people to believe him."

"So Emma," Paige interrupted them. "What do you have in mind to get Rick out of Degrassi's halls?"

Emma bit her lip, her mind racing as she watched Spinner and Jimmy re-enacting her throwing Rick out for Hazel's amusement. Should she suggest a ribbon campaign after her dream last night?

* * *

­­­­ 

_Emma saw Jay pulling Rick outside the Dot and around the back. "Let him go!" she cried out, suddenly afraid._

"_You started this, Cause Girl," Alex told her._

"_What are you going to do?" Rick asked fearfully. "Hurt me?!"_

_Emma watched Jay take Rick's glasses and put them on. "One," he mimicked Rick, "Violence is never the answer. Two, we don't care."_

_She watched in horror as Jay punched him._

Gasping as she bolted upright in bed, Emma fought to catch her breath. This was starting to get out of control – not just the Rick situation but her dreams. Why was she dreaming the future? She was no clairvoyant, she'd never even had her skin prickle when something bad was going to happen. Was it a warning?

Rubbing her eyes, she tried to put it at the back of her mind. She had to concentrate on making the ribbon campaign successful. Maybe she wouldn't even see Sean or Ellie today, and the dreams would disappear.

* * *

Emma raced out of the car and headed into the women's shelter. She'd called them last night and explained that Degrassi wanted to show their support and raise money for women who had been victims of violence. They had immediately offered to arrange for collection boxes and ribbons to be ready for Emma to pick up the next morning. Thanking the woman who helped her carry all the equipment back to Snake's car, Emma grinned happily as she settled herself back in the car. She was doing a good thing, she was sure of it. Her dream wouldn't come true, Rick would get the idea and quietly leave Degrassi, and the women's shelter would have a donation from Degrassi. It was a win-win situation.

Paige met her at the front steps, and they carried everything inside. They were immediately surrounded by students, as Paige and Spinner had spread the word as soon as they'd arrived at school.

"You need some help?" Manny asked, appearing at her side.

"Yeah," Emma grinned happily. "Here, take a ribbon," she pinned one on Manny's top. "Do you want to hold the collection box or the ribbons?"

"Collection box," Manny said, eyeing the ribbon box and its straps.

"Support students against violence!" Emma called as Paige and Manny dealt with the rush of supporters, keen to show Rick that he wasn't welcome. "Show the school where you stand!"

"All proceeds go to the women's shelter," Paige said to some students. "Thanks guys."

"Support students against violence!" Manny called out.

She felt Sean behind her before she saw him move around into her line of sight. "This is about Rick isn't it?" he asked her.

Except in her dream, Manny hadn't been there. It wasn't exactly conclusive proof that her dreams meant nothing, considering how eerily accurate they'd been, but Emma was willing to cling to anything right now to believe that she wasn't going crazy.

"It's a silent protest. We want to pressure Rick. Make his life hell," Emma paused as she uttered those words. It wasn't what she wanted, she told herself. It could only lead to one place, and it included Jay and Rick outside The Dot.

Manny cast her a worried look, but piped in. "We're not breaking any rules."

"Emma's a genius," Paige insisted with a beaming smile. "Raditch can't do anything."

"Wow, such heroes," Ellie muttered as she walked past them.

"There's Jay," Manny elbowed Emma.

"Two ribbons," Jay yelled as he walked towards them, one arm flung around Alex.

"Not you too," Sean said in disbelief.

Emma handed him the ribbons as Manny took his money.

"You're for violence towards women?" Alex asked him facetiously.

"Of course not," he rolled his eyes. "But neither do I care about persecuting some guy because he made a mistake."

Emma paused as she was handing out another ribbon. Sean was absolutely right. And yet, so was Alex. She'd never felt so torn before over one of her crusades.

"Some mistakes are unforgivable," Alex said in a hard voice as she pinned on her ribbon, before stalking away.

"Touchy subject," Jay shrugged as he followed her.

"I thought you'd learned by now that everything isn't always black and white," Sean said in a low voice so that only Emma could hear him. She glanced up and locked eyes with him for a second, before looking away. She knew he was right, but she couldn't bear to let him know it.

She felt him walk away, and she sighed with relief. "Paige, I think everyone has a ribbon now. Maybe we should give it a rest."

She caught Manny's eye, and saw her smile. "Hopefully we've made our point and Rick will move to another school."

"We can only hope," Paige said fervently.

* * *

Rick was trying to hand her a check.

"I can't take your money, Rick," Emma said exasperatedly. "The whole ribbon campaign is about you!"

He pushed the check into her hands.

"$500?" Emma gaped.

"$554.16 to be exact," Rick smiled. "I'd donate more, but it's all I have."

"You can't buy forgiveness, Rick," she sighed.

"It's an anonymous donation," he told her. "No one needs to know but you."

Alex appeared beside her. "Too late. Nobody wants your guilt money."

"Alex," Rick pleaded, his expression changing. "Listen to me!"

"Or what, freak?" she taunted him. "You gonna put me in a coma?"

Rick turned and walked away without saying a word.

Holding out her hand, Emma asked her for the check. Alex merely curled her lip and ripped the paper in two.

"Nice," Emma sighed in frustration. "Real nice, Alex. Maybe if you cared about the cause ..!"

"What do you know about it?" Alex half-yelled at her. "You ever ice your mom's lip, bandage her up, lay awake at night, listening to her cry? Didn't think so!"

With that, she left Emma standing alone at her locker, feeling more confused than ever. That explained why Alex had stormed off this morning, and reinforced her belief that Rick would be better off in another school. For his own good.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, I know the past two chapters have been very similar to the actual episodes, but I needed to do that to build up Emma's dreams. Here's where the story really starts to deviate. You'll still find little bits are the same, but not nearly as much.**

"Emma, help me," Manny said, out of breath as she stopped by Emma's locker.

Closing her locker, Emma turned to eye her best friend. "Help you how?"

"I just need to avoid JT for a while," Manny said, avoiding Emma's gaze. "Just … come to The Dot with me or something. I can tell JT that you had an emergency ribbon problem."

"Okay, but just this once," Emma warned her as she slipped her arm through Manny's. "You have to face him at some point."

Manny beamed at her. "So long as it's not today, okay? So how did the campaign go?"

"Too well," she sighed as they headed for The Dot. "Rick tried to give me his life savings today."

"In a douchey way or a sincere way?" Manny asked, smiling at Sean as they passed him at his locker.

"I don't know," she admitted with a frown. "I think he was being sincere. Then Alex came along and ripped up his check before yelling at me and disappearing."

"Sounds like you had a fabulous day," Manny sympathised. "I'll treat you to a coke."

Emma pushed the door open for Manny to step through first. "You're a real friend, Manny."

Emma waved at Paige, who waved back before returning to her conversation with Hazel. She turned to see Alex and Jay, staring at her. Jay was smirking, Alex was glaring. Sighing, Emma turned back to the counter. How had she managed to get so caught in the middle?

The door opened, and everyone's eyes seemed to be drawn to whoever was there. Emma knew exactly who it was, without looking, so she kept her eyes on her drink.

"What is he doing here again?" Emma heard Paige ask in disbelief.

"He probably came to see his new crush, Emma," Alex sniped.

Manny's hand covered hers and Emma squeezed it gratefully.

"Emma, what's she talking about?" Paige asked.

"Nothing," she muttered as she turned around to look at the accusing faces surrounding her.

"If you're starting to wimp out and feel sorry for that psycho," Paige began in a warning tone.

"I'm not," Emma insisted, but she kept her voice low and her eyes even lower.

Unfortunately, Rick hadn't gotten the message.

"Afternoon Emma," he said brightly, passing her to order a drink.

Feeling her face starting to flush, Emma finally lifted her eyes to see Paige, who was looking at her with doubt and suspicion.

As Rick turned to carry his drink outside, Emma didn't think before sticking out her leg. Rick's smile froze a split-second before he clattered to the floor, his drink spilling everywhere.

The tableau was broken only by the door opening. Emma lifted her eyes from Rick's darkening expression to see Sean standing behind him, trying to take in exactly what had happened.

"Emma," Manny's shriek cut through the air as she tried to tug her back.

Confused, Emma only caught a flash of Rick's hand clenched into a fist before he was being yanked from the floor and taken outside.

"It's on!" Jay whooped as he disappeared through the door.

"What just happened?" Emma yelled as she followed the crowd out of the door.

"He had this look on his face," Manny said, holding onto Emma's hand tightly. "And then he made a fist. Sean saw him and pulled him outside before he could hit you."

They stopped as they saw Sean throwing a scared Rick to the ground, surrounded by cheering students.

A wave of nausea swept over Emma as she took in the scene. She'd dreamt this, but it had been Jay, not Sean, who had picked a fight with Rick. Were her dreams some kind of premonition, but they'd gotten messed up somehow? Or was she changing the future because she knew what was going to happen? Maybe that was why she was having these dreams. She had to stop this, to right the wrongs she'd made, before it was too late.

"Sean!" she yelled, pushing past everyone. "Let him go!"

"You started this-" Alex started.

"Yeah, shut up Alex," Emma interrupted her as she came to stop next to Jay. "Sean, just let him go, please."

Sean spun around, and Emma saw the fear and anger in his tightly-drawn face. She knew that face. She knew it meant trouble, but for the first time, she wasn't afraid because she knew it wasn't directed at her. She was terrified for Rick though, as she saw Sean's tightly bunched fists.

"Don't let him go, Seany," Jay warned him. "You saw him in The Dot."

"He didn't touch me though," Emma pointed out earnestly, taking a step towards where Sean was standing over Rick.

"Only because you stopped him," Spinner called out. "Let him have it, Sean."

Sean didn't move, but he kept his eyes on Emma, who was silently pleading with him to let it go. To let Rick go.

"Forget this," Jay swore as he pushed past Emma and pushed Sean aside to stand over Rick. Bending down, he plucked his glasses from his nose and put them on.

Emma stifled a gasp before running forward and standing between the two boys. "Jay, stop it!"

"Back off, Emma," Jay warned her.

"Ribbon campaign's over," Alex mocked her from behind Jay, standing in solidarity.

"So is this," Sean said quietly, moving to stand next to Emma.

"Whatever, man," Jay threw Rick's glasses on the ground before storming off. Everyone else eventually moved away, until it was just Rick, Sean, Manny and Emma.

"Thanks," Rick said to Sean and Emma, scrambling to his feet.

"Get away from me before I change my mind," Sean said in a growl, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at him.

Rick didn't need to be told twice. He took off in the opposite direction to everyone else.

"You okay, Em?" Manny asked nervously.

"I'm fine," she smiled reassuringly at her. "Thanks to Sean."

"Don't mention it," he muttered as he picked up his bag and dusted it off.

"I don't just mean for what you did in The Dot," Emma turned to speak to him softly. "I mean for not hitting Rick."

"We've all made mistakes," Sean said, gesturing to his left.

Emma followed the direction he was pointing to and remembered that day when she'd fallen to the ground, pushed by Sean.

"That was completely different, and you know it," Emma said firmly.

"It wasn't that different," he disagreed. "But you gave me a second chance. Rick deserves the same."

Sean nodded at Manny before taking off around the corner.

"Well, that was certainly eventful," Manny let out a breath. "Looks like your day isn't getting any better."

"Guess not," Emma murmured, her eyes following Sean's disappearing back.

"Come on, let's get you home before you start a war or something," Manny teased her gently.

Emma rummaged around in her bag, still a bit shaken. "I've got to drop this money off at the shelter first."

* * *

Her heart beating fast, Emma walked around the corner to see the familiar sight of Sean's home. A home she hadn't seen in almost a year. She was half hoping that Sean wasn't home. The other half of her was hoping that Ellie wasn't around, since it could get awkward pretty fast for Sean if his ex-girlfriend just dropped around to thank him for saving her. 

She was only here as a friend, Emma told herself for the millionth time since she'd left her house. Ellie would understand that. Besides, she only wanted a quick word with Sean. That was okay, right?

Knocking on the door before she lost her nerve, Emma tapped her foot lightly as she waited for someone to answer. She waited a whole twenty seconds before turning around and hightailing it out of there.

"Emma?" Sean's voice stopped her in her tracks.

Wincing, she turned around with an apologetic smile on her face. "Sean. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting anything," he said slowly. "You want to come in?"

"Uh, are you sure I'm not interrupting you and … Ellie or anything?" Emma hedged nervously.

"Ellie is kind of not speaking to me right now," Sean said ruefully. "She heard about what happened after school."

"Sean, I'm so sorry," Emma said, rushing forward and putting her hand on his arm. "It was totally my fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have almost been fighting."

"It wasn't me fighting that she's mad about," Sean said, eyeing her warily. "It's more why I was fighting."

"She doesn't approve of what we did to Rick," Emma sighed. "I don't blame her. I'm not too proud of myself, right now."

"Emma, just come inside," Sean gestured. "You can help me finish this pizza."

"You don't just eat takeout every day, do you?" Emma asked as she stepped inside and headed for the kitchen. "You need a balanced diet."

"Uh huh," Sean muttered, smothering a little smile at how easily she'd fallen back into the habit of making sure he was eating properly and doing his homework. He figured that would be her next question.

"You do the English assignment?" she asked as she took a seat and opened the pizza box sitting on the table.

Sean couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. "Not yet."

"It's pretty easy," she admitted. "And don't laugh at me. I don't want you to fail and get thrown out of school."

"You don't?" he asked, incredulous.

"Of course not," she frowned. "Okay, so I was a bitch to you. But you were a jerk to me first."

"I was," Sean admitted, reaching for a slice. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Emma beamed at him. "Friends?"

"I guess," he said around a mouthful of double cheese.

"I figure you're wondering why I'm here," Emma said as she licked her fingers. "I wanted to thank you for earlier."

"You already thanked me," Sean pointed out.

"I wanted to say it again," Emma insisted. "What you did was incredible."

"It was nothing," Sean fought a blush. "Really, nothing at all."

"Is that why Ellie's mad at you? Because it was nothing?" Emma asked slyly.

"Ellie's mad at me because I nearly beat up a guy for looking threateningly at my ex-girlfriend," Sean said matter-of-factly, staring at Emma grimly.

"Oh," Emma was stumped. "Uh, I can see why she'd be upset."

"Yeah," was Sean's simple reply.

"I'll tell her tomorrow that it was nothing," Emma told him solemnly.

"Probably won't help, coming from you," he said wryly.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Emma sighed. "Sean, I'm sorry. I seem to have messed things up for you."

"Not really," he said. "She'll get over it."

"I hope so," she said fervently. "I mean, you guys seem really great together."

Sean merely raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you probably don't want to talk about your girlfriend with your ex-girlfriend," Emma realised, completely embarrassed. "So, uh, thanks for letting me share your pizza, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma stood up quickly and practically sprinted for the door.

"Emma, relax," Sean rolled his eyes as he followed her. "It's fine."

"Oh, I know," Emma said brightly, silently dying a little inside of mortification. "Night, Sean."

"Night Em," he said, watching her disappear with a shake of his head. He checked his watch before deciding against calling Ellie. He'd give her a night to cool off and she'd be back to normal tomorrow, he figured. If he was lucky, everything else would be back to normal too.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm going to make a conscious effort to make headway with this fic! Expect more frequent updates, I promise. Enjoy!**

Emma ran to catch up with Manny before she disappeared into the halls. "Hey, how were your parents last night?"

"My parents were okay, actually," Manny shrugged as they sauntered through the school. "It's just the teachers who hate me. Nice skirt."

"Thanks," Emma brushed some imaginary lint of her new blue skirt. "You know there's one teacher in your corner," Emma grinned, pointing at Snake who was pinning something up on the notice board.

"One teacher giving me a good report is not enough," she sighed. "Let me guess, the Nelson-Simpson house was full of good cheer last night."

"When your mom is married to one of the most-liked teachers in school, you always get good reports," Emma laughed unrepentantly.

"And it doesn't hurt that you're super-smart," Manny grumbled.

"The benefits of having such a super-smart best friend mean that you can come over and study with me and boost your own grades, so that next Parent's Night can bring good cheer to the Santos house," Emma pointed out, before pausing next to Snake and peering at the notice board.

"A trivia team?" Manny read out loud. "I guess I can count myself out of that."

"Unless the questions are all about fashion and cheerleading," Emma teased her.

"Emma, you're going to try out?" Snake asked firmly.

"Yes, dad," Emma rolled her eyes good naturedly at him. "But there are tons of smarter people than me in this school."

"Smarter than Emma Nelson?" Manny exclaimed in mock-horror. "No way!"

"You're funny, Manny," Emma said dryly. "Let's get to class."

"Hey, there's Sean," Manny pointed out. "I bet his Parents Night was better than anyone elses."

"I bet he'd rather have parents around to yell at him instead of living on his own," Emma mused.

"Are you kidding?" Manny stared at her. "I'd kill to live alone. To be totally free, no worries, do what I like … Hey Sean."

"Hey Manny. Emma," Sean mumbled as he looked up from scribbling what looked like last-minute homework.

"Looks like Sean could use some study time with the great Emma Nelson too," Manny said, tongue-in-cheek.

"I just ran out of time last night," Sean muttered, casting his eyes down again as he stared at his hastily written analysis of some book they were meant to be reading.

"Partying?" Emma asked archly.

Sean didn't bother to look up but she saw his body tighten.

"Play nice, Emma," Manny whispered loudly, as she saw Sean tense up too.

Rolling her eyes, Emma took a seat behind Sean.

"Remember how he saved you from the big bad Rick? And you were actually nice to each other for the first time all year?" Manny said in a low voice.

"Fine," Emma huffed as she rummaged through her bag. Pulling out her English assignment, she tapped Sean on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked gruffly, his eyes narrow and definitely non-friendly.

"Here," she shoved the assignment into his hands. "Just get it back to me before lunch."

Sean's eyes glanced at the papers, taking in what she was giving him, before he looked back at her with a lot less anger. "Thanks. I wouldn't take it, but I'm really behind."

"No problem," Emma assured him before sitting back and glaring at Manny, who gave her a bright smile and two thumbs up.

* * *

Emma settled herself under her usual lunch-time tree, rested her head back against the sturdy trunk, and gazed around. She saw Paige and Hazel, giggling over something while Spinner and Manny were just behind them, flirting like crazy. Emma noted that down as a new development. She saw Jimmy and Craig laughing at Marco, who looked like he was blushing over something. She saw Toby and Rick, sitting together and writing something down. She'd noticed them getting along great in the trivia tryouts, and she was glad that Rick had found someone to look past his history.

Shifting slightly, she looked to her left and saw Jay and Alex making out, and quickly averted her eyes. That was definitely something she didn't need to see. Unfortunately, her gaze had been averted to Sean and Ellie. Apparently arguing. Emma sighed and closed her eyes, her lunch forgotten. As mean as she felt to think it, she was kind of happy to find that Sean and Ellie weren't quite as happy together as everyone had been saying for the past few months.

Clearing her mind deliberately as she'd had little sleep last night for fear of another premonition-type dream, Emma let herself drift off into a light sleep.

Rick was holding a gun. It trembled in his hand, as if it was too heavy for him. Shakily, it was pointed straight at Jimmy.

"Is that real?" Jimmy asked quietly, his eyes wide with fear.

"The whole time," Rick's voice betrayed a tremor, "you pretended to be my friend. You made me do this."

Jimmy turned to run, but Rick had closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger. The shot rang out in the corridor, and Jimmy fell to the floor.

"NO!" Emma screamed as her eyes flew open. Her body was trembling, her skin flushed and her eyes were bright with unshed tears as she looked around wildly. She couldn't see him, where was he? Where was he?

"Emma?" Paige had rushed over to her side and noted her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Jimmy," Emma gasped, her sight clearing through the haze of fear. "Where is he?"

"He's over there, next to Craig," Paige indicated with her hand. "Why do you want to know where Jimmy is?"

The sight of Jimmy looking over towards them, confused and curious, had Emma calming down. It was just a dream. Nothing more. She took a deep breath in and out, and took control of her breathing to calm her racing heart.

"Bad dream," she said ruefully to Paige as she patted her hand. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Hon, don't do that to me again, okay?" she laughed nervously. "I don't think I've moved that fast before in my life."

"Won't happen again, cross my heart," she assured the older girl.

Paige nodded before moving slowly back towards Hazel, but Emma's gaze was firmly on Jimmy, who had turned back to Craig and they were back to teasing Marco. Her eyes travelled further towards Rick. He was laughing with Toby, looking happier than she'd ever seen him in their brief acquaintance.

It was just a dream, she told herself. It's not real. It's not happening. Everyone's leaving Rick alone now. Rick is making friends. It's not real. Jimmy didn't even have anything to do with Rick. There would be no reason for Rick to bring a gun into school and aim it at a person that he barely knew. If Rick was going to shoot anyone, it'd be Jay, or … her … her thoughts trailed off as her face paled and her head spun.

"You okay?" A shadow cast over her and she looked up to see Sean frowning down at her.

"Fine," she murmured, brushing her hands on the grass and leaving there, just in case her trembling hands hadn't stopped shaking.

"Thanks for lending me the assignment," he held out her paper. "I'd never have got it done in time."

"No problem," she gave him a vague smile before her eyes sought Jimmy again. The image of him lying on the ground, motionless, wouldn't leave her.

Sean paused, noting that she seemed distracted. After his fight with Ellie, the last thing he'd wanted to do was come over and talk to Emma, being as she was the cause of the fight, but he had to give her homework back to her. Now, he was noticing that she looked very pale, and her hands were bunched into fists.

Rolling his eyes at himself, he threw his bag on the grass and settled himself next to her. "Spill it."

"What?" Emma asked, barely registering his actions.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Sean said simply.

"Maybe I have," she murmured.

"What?" Sean leant forward to catch her quiet words.

"Nothing," Emma shook her head and focused her attention on the boy next to her. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Jay, or Ellie?"

"Ellie's pissed at me and Jay puts me off my lunch," Sean nodded in his friend's direction, where Emma saw he was still making out with Alex.

"Guess it sucks to be you then," Emma teased gently.

"Most days," Sean agreed. The wry smile he managed had Emma cracking a smile.

"Sean?" Emma said his name as if it were being dragged out of her without her consent.

"Yeah?" he answered as he dug out his poorly-made sandwich.

"You need to learn to make sandwiches," Emma winced as she saw the soggy mess he was about to eat and handed him her forgotten lunch.

"Thanks, but I don't think that's what you were going to say," Sean took her lunch gratefully, not caring if it was as disgusting as the last sandwich he'd taken from Emma. He was in serious need of a healthy diet and something that wasn't made of pure grease.

"Have you ever … dreamt something and it come true?" Emma spoke quickly with her eyes squeezed shut.

"No," Sean said bluntly before taking a bite and almost groaning in pleasure as he tasted peanut butter and jelly.

"Yeah, me neither," Emma chuckled nervously. She had no idea why she'd asked him, of all people, but she'd felt the need to just say it out loud. "Tastes good, huh?"

"I'm very glad you made lunch today," Sean admitted as he finished the sandwich quickly.

Emma grinned. It was a nice feeling, that despite everything, Sean still knew her life well enough to know who had made lunch for the Nelson-Simpson household that day. "Don't come looking for my lunch tomorrow, it's Snake's turn."

Sean made a face.

"Well, Sean, it's been weird having lunch with you, but I've got to get to these trivia tryouts," Emma said as she stood up, dusting the grass from her skirt. "See you in English."

Sean nodded, watching her as she picked up her bag and wandered off into the school building. His glance moved towards Ellie, who was glaring daggers at him. Wonderful, he thought, he couldn't wait to have their next argument.

* * *

"Emma!" Toby came up behind her to make her jump in science class. "Uh, standing up for Rick like you did, I've decided to follow your lead."

"I noticed, and it's very sweet of you, Toby," Emma smiled at him. "What do you want?"

"We've got this game going. It's kind of scavenger hunt-ish," Toby lowered his voice as he continued, "if I get a kiss, I win!"

Emma rolled her eyes as she leant down and kissed his cheek, amused at their game.

Toby laughed triumphantly at Rick, who looked on sadly. "I win! Which means you lose! You are a loser!"

Jimmy's motionless body flashed into Emma's mind. She looked wildly at Rick for a second before taking a deep breath, just as she had before. It wasn't going to happen. She was going to make sure of it.

"Nice way to follow my lead, Toby." Turning to Rick, Emma controlled her distaste and kissed Rick on the cheek, fast. "Just so you're not lonely."

"It's a tie!" Rick crowed. "The game was supposed to end in 3-2-1. Which means that tomorrow, to break the tie, we need a new game."

Just then, Ms Hatzilakos ended the class. Emma packed up her things, catching Sean's eye as she did. She watched as he came towards her and paused by her desk.

"Second chances," she said softly, with a little smile.

He nodded.

"Stop kissing all the geeks, Emma," Manny interrupted them as she bounded up between them. "If you're going to kiss all the boys, pick pretty ones like Sean."

Sean couldn't help but laugh at the unrepentant brunette who grinned up at him. "Should I tell Spinner that you said that?" he asked her good-naturedly as Emma picked up her bag and they headed to their next class, enjoying the freedom of talking to the girls he hadn't spoken to for almost a year. He'd missed them, he realised with a jolt.

"We're just friends," Manny said coyly.

They paused as they watched Jay slam Rick into some lockers.

"Jay's an ass," Emma muttered.

"Yeah," was all Sean said, as they watched Jay slap hands with Spinner and laugh.

"I'll talk to him," Manny sighed as she slipped away towards her non-boyfriend.

"And your girlfriend hates me," Emma murmured as she spotted Ellie in the corridor, looking extremely unhappy.

"She kinda hates me too," Sean grumbled as he slipped away towards her, leaving Emma to stand on her own in the corridor.

Sighing, she headed towards Rick and Toby, who were looking tragically upset. "Walk me to class?" she asked, linking her arms through both of theirs.

Their faces brightened immediately.

She would not let her dreams come true, she promised. She was going to make things right.


End file.
